


Joke

by inspectorwired



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dave's POV, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorwired/pseuds/inspectorwired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave tells John he likes him as a joke. Yeah. Completely unironic.</p><p>"Didn't expect him to kiss me though."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joke

I could have said it.

Just as easily as I bullshit my way through almost every other goddamned time in every situation I appear to get myself into, ironically falling on my ass right there, no homo of course it was just for laughs what did you suppose now like honestly.

"Irony", sing-song my brain cells in unison as I keep waiting for the moment when I actually gather up the courage to drop the bomb. Come on, I think to myself, it's easy, I'll just blurt out a variation of this out loud, clearing my name and running away from more problems than I can count on my fingers, or all the times I did it, in this or some other reality.

There’s not a single way in hell, Texas or that little grey plausibility of a meteor in paradox reality that I could have actually told him the truth. Not cool man, though no matter what I swear to at myself at night, stumbling across and all over a temporal existential crisis once or twice a day, never admitting any of this, of course, and going along with it nicely with a facade of a hero; I’m not a knight that saves people more than I am a stupid, scared little kid wriggling around in the dark; no matter what, the fact remains that every single time I’ve thought of never quitting, the thought was there just 'cause of the strength that he gives me and that dorky smile of his.

Nothing says "I love you", though, like a room shitload full of nonexistent dead mini-me’s or turning a motherfucking bird that one time.

Well, stab me through the stomach and color me orange, let a guy be miserable for once.

Only a second more, I think to myself; let me enjoy the silence it makes and his face, that goofy half smile slowly melting in disbelief. Let him hate me a second longer, or ponder if I’m joking, anything really, that will put him out of tact and me in a half-dead zone; as long as it takes me to gather up the courage to tell him that his fears were right, that "It’s... true, all along I was in l...aughing at your stupid face, seriously man you thought I was serious. I mean of course everyone’s gotta want a little piece of this sexy motherfucker but really now not all you people’s gonna get to have me now are you.."

Didn’t expect him to kiss me though.

Not exactly, entirely, in a million years that I haven’t been alive, tumbling 'round and across timelines, expect that I’d ever feel his breath so close to my face, cold metal of his glasses pressing my nose; I couldn’t breathe, as ironic as that sounds with that kid next to me, holding me tightly and smiling through the kiss.

How was i so stupid, I

...couldn’t bother finishing my sentences, even them being thoughts, what with his lips on mine, me hugging him with eyes wide open like an idiot I pretend I’m too cool for being, with every lousy attempt at holding breath, feeling his warmth.

It felt like we are floating through the air, which honestly wasn’t excluded of being a possibility, considering the big dork having his way around all the time just like that, laughing softly through his nose like he’s never been anything but free.

"...I like you too, you know"


End file.
